


A 'Major Crime'

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon finds Rusty looking distressed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Major Crime'

Title: A 'Major Crime'  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon and Rusty  
Fandom: Major Crimes  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Sharon finds Rusty looking distressed...  
A/N: didn't expect to write this today, but yeah...

 

  


Sharon woke up earlier than usual.  She couldn’t explain why--it was just time.  She threw on her robe and went into the kitchen.  

Rusty was sitting there, staring at the paper, a frown on his face.

“Rusty?”

He handed her the paper without looking at her.  “I knew that kid.”

She looked down to see what he was referring to.  It was horrible:  A young man’s body was found in a dumpster.  They had a man in custody.  There wasn’t much of a photo--probably the best they could do under the circumstances.  

She looked back at Rusty.  “They have a suspect.”

Rusty shrugged. “That won’t bring him back.”

She put her hand on his shoulder.  “No it won’t.”

“And it’s not exactly a ‘major crime.’ The guy could get off.”

“It’s a ‘major crime’ to me, Rusty.”

He turned slightly to look at her. “Why?”

She gave him a sad smile. “Because it upsets you.”

He hugged her.  It was awkward with him sitting and her standing, but it was just right anyway.  “Is there anything you can do?”

She nodded. “Well, not me exactly, but Flynn and Provenza used to work Robbery/Homicide.  I’ll have them look into it.”

“They’ll do that?”

She smiled.  “For you, they would.”

He smiled up at her.  “For you too, Sharon.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do.”

“Okay, mister.”  She sighed.  “You gonna be okay to go to school?”

“I’ll be fine, Sharon.”  

She kissed the top of his head.  He would.  But her heart still broke for the one she couldn’t save.  

  
  



End file.
